


Just like animals

by Abby_da_Asgard



Series: Heaven is a place on Earth [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dramatic, M/M, Male Slash, Supernatural Elements, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: Il cerchio si sta stringendo: Castiel viene convocato da Dean e dagli altri e imprigionato con il cerchio di fuoco sacro perché ammetta il suo accordo con Crowley; questo, però, fa scoprire anche il fatto che Lucifer sapeva già tutto e che non ha detto niente, la cosa sconvolgerà Gabriel e ci saranno conseguenze dolorose... Insomma, ci avviciniamo alla resa dei conti per il finale della sesta stagione e... in questa ff vengono anche alla luce molto chiaramente i sentimenti di Dean per Castiel!





	

**Just like animals**

_Yeah you can start over you can run free_

_You can find other fish in the sea_

_You can pretend it’s meant to be_

_But you can’t stay away from me_

_I can still hear you making that sound_

_Taking me down rolling on the ground_

_You can pretend that it was me but no…_

_(“Animals” – Maroon 5)_

 

Castiel apparve nel soggiorno di Bobby mostrandosi stupito della chiamata e, all’apparenza, lo stesso di sempre. Si guardò attorno e notò che tutti lo fissavano con insistenza, tutti eccetto Dean che teneva lo sguardo abbassato, come se non osasse incontrare il suo sguardo.

“Castiel, ti abbiamo chiamato per chiedere il tuo aiuto su una questione” iniziò a dire Sam.

L’Angelo fece qualche passo avanti e, senza saperlo, finì proprio nel cerchio di olio santo che Bobby aveva preparato; a quel punto Sam diede fuoco all’olio con l’accendino che teneva nascosto in mano e imprigionò Castiel.

“Ragazzi, ma… cosa state facendo?” domandò l’Angelo, spiazzato da quell’aggressione. “Balthazar, ci sei anche tu in questa faccenda?”

“Dobbiamo farti alcune domande e vogliamo delle risposte precise” disse Balthazar, fissando il vecchio amico con espressione nervosa.

“Sappiamo per certo che Crowley è vivo e adesso vogliamo sapere perché tu non ci hai detto niente” intervenne Bobby. “Sei forse d’accordo con lui? State cercando il Purgatorio insieme?”

“Come potete anche soltanto pensare una cosa simile? Io non potrei mai stringere un accordo con Crowley, se lui è vivo probabilmente mi ha ingannato, ho bruciato le ossa sbagliate, io…”

Castiel cercò comprensione negli occhi di qualcuno dei presenti, ma gli sguardi di tutti erano accusatori, seppure addolorati. L’unico che, forse, non la pensava come gli altri era Dean, ma i suoi occhi erano fissi a terra e Castiel non poteva vederli.

“Ve l’ha detto Lucifer, non è così?” disse allora, a sorpresa, l’Angelo. “Però sono certo che non vi abbia spiegato le motivazioni per cui mi sono abbassato ad un accordo con quella feccia…”

“Allora è vero, l’hai fatto davvero!” reagì Balthazar, insieme deluso e arrabbiato.

“E che cosa c’entra Lucifer in tutto questo? Adesso fai patti anche con lui?” aggiunse Sam con veemenza.

Castiel comprese di aver detto la cosa sbagliata.

“Non guardare me, amico, io non ti ho tradito, hai fatto tutto da solo” lo sbeffeggiò il Diavolo, che se ne stava in piedi poco lontano a godersi lo spettacolo.

“Lucifer ci ha detto soltanto che Crowley è vivo e che lui lo aveva sempre saputo, ma non ha fatto parola di te” rincarò Bobby. “Allora è vero che te la intendi col Re dell’Inferno e con il Diavolo in persona… complimenti, Castiel!”

“Questo è ingiusto” protestò l’Angelo. “Non ho alcun rapporto con Lucifer, semplicemente lui aveva scoperto il mio accordo con Crowley e io gli ho spiegato le mie motivazioni.”

“Ti rendi conto o no che ogni parola che aggiungi peggiora la tua situazione?” intervenne per la prima volta Dean, con uno sguardo offuscato dalle lacrime e colmo di disperazione. “Hai stretto accordi con Crowley e ti sei confidato con _Lucifer_ … quali motivazioni potrai mai portare per una cosa simile?”

“Non avevo altra scelta, dovevo salvarvi… dovevo salvare te e non avevo nessuno con cui parlare!”

“Avevi noi, noi ci siamo sempre stati, ma tu hai preferito scegliere la strada sbagliata” replicò amaramente Dean, scuotendo il capo.

“E’ incredibile, mi hai usato… io ho fatto di tutto per te, sono anche andato indietro nel tempo per impedire il naufragio del Titanic e recuperare quelle cinquantamila anime da arruolare nel tuo esercito” protestò Balthazar, profondamente deluso. “Volevo aiutarti a sconfiggere Raphael e tu non mi hai detto niente degli accordi che stringevi sottobanco… non hai detto niente nemmeno a me, eppure lo sapevi che ero dalla tua parte!”

“Non hai detto niente a nessuno perché, in fondo, sapevi benissimo anche tu che era una stronzata” aggiunse Dean.

“Ma… allora anche il casino del Titanic era opera tua, Castiel? Balthazar aveva detto di averlo fatto perché odiava il film…” si stupì Bobby.

“Beh, quello faceva schifo comunque, però no, non era la motivazione primaria” tagliò corto Balthazar.

In quel momento, inaspettatamente, Dean tornò dalla cucina dove aveva afferrato una bottiglia d’acqua e, sotto lo sguardo attonito di tutti, spense il fuoco che imprigionava Castiel.

“Dean, ma… ti sei bevuto il cervello? Ha ammesso di avere accordi con Crowley e tu lo _liberi_?” esclamò Bobby.

“Senti, Dean, capisco che per te sia difficile accettare la colpevolezza di Castiel, ma…” iniziò Sam, ma il fratello lo interruppe.

“Castiel non ci farebbe mai del male e ormai ha detto tutto: non c’è più bisogno di tenerlo imprigionato” dichiarò Dean. “Voglio darti un’ultima possibilità: te lo chiedo da amico, da fratello, tu sei una parte importante della mia famiglia, della mia stessa vita, e se ti chiedo per favore, se ti prego di non fare una cosa… tu non devi farla e basta. Mi capisci?”

“Ormai è troppo tardi per tornare indietro, Dean” mormorò l’Angelo, che adesso iniziava a sentire tutto il peso della colpa che si era addossato.

“Non è mai troppo tardi! Ci sono io, ci siamo noi, ti aiuteremo in tutti i modi possibili, abbiamo sempre fatto tutto insieme, abbiamo affrontato gli Arcangeli, l’Apocalisse, Lilith… possiamo farcela anche stavolta se resteremo uniti!” lo implorò Dean. “Ti prego, Cas, non farlo e resta con noi. Insieme ce la faremo… oppure falliremo insieme.”

Le parole appassionate di Dean parvero colpire un punto debole nel più profondo di Castiel, ma durò solo un attimo.

“Altrimenti?” domandò.

Negli occhi del giovane Winchester passò un lampo.

“Altrimenti dovrò fermarti” rispose allora, mentre qualcosa dentro di lui si spezzava. “E tenterò tutto ciò che è in mio potere per farlo.”

“Credi di potercela fare? Tu sei solo un uomo mentre io sono un Angelo” disse Castiel.

“Ho già beccato parecchi pezzi grossi” tagliò corto il giovane.

“Non posso tornare indietro adesso” ribadì Castiel.

“Allora vattene. Non abbiamo altro da dirci e, quando ci rivedremo, saremo su posizioni opposte” concluse Dean, voltando le spalle all’Angelo.

“Non vorrai lasciarlo andare così? Quel disgraziato aprirà il Purgatorio insieme a quell’altro pazzoide!” protestò Bobby.

“Noi li fermeremo” dichiarò asciutto Dean. “Li fermeremo e li sconfiggeremo come abbiamo sempre fatto. Non siamo soli, del resto.”

Un silenzio agghiacciante calò sulla stanza. Castiel fece un passo fuori dal cerchio, guardò Bobby, Balthazar, Sam e infine Dean, ma nessuno di loro ricambiò il suo sguardo. Con un profondo sospiro, scomparve.

“Non credo che tu abbia fatto la cosa giusta, sai? Castiel è molto potente” insisté Bobby.

“Dimentichi che noi abbiamo un Arcangelo con noi. Gabriel è più forte di Castiel e ci aiuterà a fermarlo” disse il giovane Winchester. Poi si voltò, stupito. Gabriel, in effetti, non aveva partecipato all’interrogatorio di Castiel e adesso era nella stanza vicina con Lucifer; si udivano le loro voci e non sembrava che stessero parlando amichevolmente.

 

“Tu sapevi tutto di Crowley e Castiel e non hai detto niente. Perché?” chiedeva Gabriel al fratello con voce accorata.

“L’ho spiegato il perché: il loro accordo mi andava bene, avrebbero eliminato Raphael e fermato la nuova Apocalisse” replicò tranquillo Lucifer.

“Potevi comunque dircelo! Oppure avevi motivi tuoi personali per non farlo?”

Gli occhi di Lucifer divennero di ghiaccio.

“Stai attento a come parli, fratellino. Mi stai forse accusando di qualcosa?”

“Io non lo so!” esclamò disperato Gabriel. “Ho sempre voluto crederti e sostenerti, ho sperato che tu ti tenessi fuori da queste storie e ora… non so più cosa pensare.”

“Te lo ripeterò un’altra volta e poi basta” disse il Diavolo, in tono gelido. “L’eliminazione di Raphael mi andava benissimo e non avevo nessuna ragione per parlare con quegli stupidi umani; sono amici tuoi, non miei, ricordalo. Non sono mai stato coinvolto in questo accordo e non mi interessa come finirà questa storia, mi basta che l’Apocalisse venga evitata.”

“Va bene, ti credo, ma… quello che non capisco è perché tu non abbia detto niente a _me_!” protestò Gabriel, disperato. “A me puoi dire tutto, lo sai, io comprendo le tue motivazioni e cerco sempre di venirti incontro… perché non ti sei fidato di me?”

“Magari avresti chiacchierato un po’ troppo con quegli scarafaggi e loro avrebbero saputo tutto” fece Lucifer, laconico.

“E’ questo che pensi di me? Dopo tutto quello che ho sacrificato per te, ancora non mi credi?”

“Adesso me lo rinfacci, Gabriel? Ti sei pentito di avermi aiutato, forse? Magari avresti preferito che Michael mi rinchiudesse in quella gabbia. Non ho dimenticato la storia del DVD, sai?”

L’Arcangelo restò senza fiato.

“Come puoi dirmi questo? Io… io…” era talmente affranto da non trovare nemmeno le parole.

“Beh, se anche tu adesso mi volti le spalle e non sei in grado di accettarmi fino in fondo, allora posso anche andarmene. Non sei migliore degli altri, anche per te sono soltanto un _mostro_ da tenere sotto controllo. Mi hai molto deluso, Gabriel. Addio!”

E con queste ultime parole dure e gelide, Lucifer scomparve.

“No!” gridò Gabriel, lacerato dalla disperazione. “No, non te ne andare! Lucifer!”

Cadde in ginocchio, talmente prostrato dal dolore da non avere più forze.

Messi in allarme dal suo grido, Dean, Sam, Bobby e Balthazar corsero subito nella stanza, temendo che Lucifer potesse avergli fatto del male.

“Gabriel! Cosa ti è successo? Dov’è Lucifer?” esclamò Dean, inginocchiandosi accanto all’Arcangelo.

“Se n’è andato… ha detto che… che io non gli credevo, che non sono migliore degli altri… mi ha lasciato solo, non so dov’è, non lo so più” mormorò Gabriel. Aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, balbettava parole incoerenti e sembrava totalmente sotto shock.

Sam gli si fece accanto e lo prese tra le braccia, sentendolo tremare.

“Non sei solo, Gabriel, non sarai mai solo” gli disse con tenerezza, sentendo che il cuore gli si riempiva ancora una volta di un affetto smisurato verso quell’essere tanto potente ma dall’apparenza così fragile e delicata. “Lucifer non cambierà mai, è il Diavolo, ma tu non hai fatto niente di male. Ci siamo noi con te, non sei solo, hai tanti amici che ti vogliono bene e… e ci sono io, io non ti lascerò mai.”

“Davvero commovente!” sibilò Balthazar, cogliendo tutti di sorpresa. “Era questo, dunque, che aspettavi. Ti sei divertito con me pazientando, sicuro che alla fine Lucifer avrebbe fatto una stronzata e che Gabriel avrebbe avuto bisogno di te. Sei un essere veramente meschino, Sam Winchester!”

Le parole dell’Angelo colpirono Sam come stilettate. Il giovane era confuso e non sapeva bene come spiegarsi.

“Ma no, io non avrei mai voluto che Gabriel soffrisse… e non volevo prendere in giro te” mormorò, sconcertato. “E’ solo che adesso sta male ed è solo e io…”

“Lascia perdere, non fai che peggiorare la tua situazione” tagliò corto Balthazar, stizzito. “Sono sempre stato la _ruota di scorta_ , qui, e non solo per te. Non mi volete? Peggio per voi! Tanto avrei dovuto saperlo che non c’era da fidarsi di scimmie spelacchiate come voi.”

“Vuoi tradire anche tu e passare dalla parte di Castiel e Crowley?” lo provocò Dean.

“Almeno Castiel è sempre stato mio amico” affermò con decisione Balthazar. “No, non faccio affari con quella feccia di Crowley, ma tornerò al fianco di Castiel e, magari, io riuscirò a convincerlo a cambiare idea. Voi avete fallito anche in quello, ma io sono il suo più fedele amico e mi ascolterà.”

Sam era costernato. Da una parte stringeva ancora Gabriel tra le braccia, commosso e affranto dalla sua disperazione; dall’altra, però, avrebbe voluto fermare Balthazar e dirgli che non voleva perderlo, che teneva a lui…

“Balthazar, aspetta…” provò a dire.

“Ho aspettato fin troppo e ho avuto anche troppa pazienza con te!” replicò furioso l’Angelo. Dopo di che sparì anche lui, come già avevano fatto Castiel e Lucifer.

Dean e Bobby si guardarono allibiti.

“Sbaglio o abbiamo perso due alleati in un colpo solo?” fece il cacciatore.

“Ce la faremo lo stesso” affermò Dean, più per convincere se stesso che gli altri.

Non era affatto facile. Non si era mai sentito così solo e sperduto in tutta la sua vita, nemmeno quando c’era il pericolo dell’Apocalisse e la minaccia che Lucifer s’impadronisse di Sam.

Allora c’era Castiel con lui e lo faceva sentire sicuro.

Adesso Castiel l’aveva tradito e si era alleato con il Re dell’Inferno e il suo amico Balthazar aveva trovato la prima scusa decente per seguirlo.

“Non importa!” dichiarò con maggior veemenza Dean. “Noi tre siamo ancora insieme e nessuno potrà separarci. E Gabriel… non appena se la sentirà, sarà anche lui al nostro fianco. Non è così?”

L’Arcangelo, ancora disfatto dal dolore, cercò di ricomporsi. Si staccò dall’abbraccio di Sam e, seppure a fatica, si rimise in piedi.

“Ce la faccio” replicò, con voce spezzata. “E sì, sono con voi e vi aiuterò in tutti i modi che posso.”

Del resto, lottare al fianco degli amici era l’unico modo per non pensare all’abbandono di Lucifer e non lasciarsi andare a quel dolore che lo straziava.

 

Sembrava tutto finito, ma non era così.

Quella sera, Dean era da solo nel soggiorno di Bobby quando, improvvisamente, fu raggiunto da Balthazar.

“Cosa ci fai tu, qui? Cosa vuoi? Castiel ti manda in avanscoperta?” domandò Dean a brutto muso, diffidando dell’Angelo.

“Castiel non sa che sono qui” rispose Balthazar. Si avvicinò di più al giovane e gli porse un foglietto di carta con su scritto un indirizzo. “Ho parlato con lui e ho cercato di convincerlo, ma non ci sono riuscito. Lui, in compenso, crede di aver convinto me e io gliel’ho lasciato pensare. Questo è il luogo in cui lui e Crowley tenteranno di aprire la porta del Purgatorio. Io non posso venire con voi, ma avrete Gabriel ad aiutarvi.”

“Tu che cosa farai?” chiese Dean, osservando il biglietto che l’Angelo gli aveva portato.

“Tornerò da Castiel, fingendo di essere dalla sua parte” rispose semplicemente Balthazar. “Tenterò di fargli perdere tempo e di boicottare i suoi piani. Voi, però, cercate di sbrigarvi… non so per quanto riuscirò a ingannarlo.”

Così dicendo, Balthazar scomparve.

Dean rimase in piedi a fissare l’oscurità, stringendo in mano il foglietto con l’indirizzo. Le cose sembravano essersi messe meglio di quanto pensasse e adesso avrebbero avuto qualcosa per cercare di fermare i piani di Castiel e Crowley.

E, per quanto possibile, Dean avrebbe tentato di riportare indietro Castiel, di fargli capire il suo errore e di riaverlo al suo fianco.

 

 

 

**FINE**

       

 

 

 


End file.
